


Here With You...

by Katy_Kruebbe, YunaHiraga



Category: Durarara!!, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: 3rd World, Death, Dense God, Dense World, F/M, Happens in Ikebukuro, Here With You is the name of an OST in Mirai Nikki, Ikebukuro, Izaya Knows, Kida Masaomi/Gasai Yuno - Freeform, Kida/Gasai, Kida/Yuno, Masaomi Kida/Yuno Gasai - Freeform, Masaomi/Gasai, Masaomi/Yuno, Minor Character Death, Murderer, Now it's real, Sakurami City, This started off as a joke, Womanizer, Yandere, Yandere/Womanizer, Yellow Scarves, Yuno In Raira Academy, best couple ever, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_Kruebbe/pseuds/Katy_Kruebbe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaHiraga/pseuds/YunaHiraga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future changes once again. 3rd world Yuno receives a letter from Raira Academy, which pulls her to the city of Ikebukuro. A cheerful blonde called Masaomi moves in on her the second they meet, and changes the future for the worse. Because now, Yuno is just as in love with him, as she was with Yukiteru. And that means, that she’ll do anything to get him…</p><p>Even if she has to take her insecurities out on the innocent girls Masaomi hit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Ikebukuro

“Is this…Ikebukuro?” The question popped up out of nowhere. All from a petite figure standing at the top of the stairs of the metro station. A suitcase was beside them, the handle held tightly in their hand as they held a small paper and a map in their other palm.

The figure was a girl. A white girl with an odd hair color and eyes. They both consisted of pink, her hair being a softer one at best. Her eyes frantically searched from side to side of the busy city in front of her. Ikebukuro. Even though it was a district of Tokyo, it was more of a city than a district.

“Okay, now let’s see…Where is my new apartment…?” She let go of the suitcase to fold out her map and the piece of paper.

“Okay…I’m at the station…the building should be right there…so I have to go…”

“Whoa, check that girl over there out!”

“She looks like someone out of a manga, doesn’t she Dota-chin?”

“I said don’t call me that!”

The pink haired girl shot her head up from her map, only to see a van with four people, 20 meters away from where she was standing. Two of the people, a blonde boy and brunette girl, pointed at her.

“Hey, you! The manga girl with the pink hair!” The girl’s eyes frantically looked around before she pointed a finger at herself.

“Me?” She mouthed. The girl and boy nodded quickly and waved their hands, motioning for her to come over. Reluctantly, the pink haired girl took her suitcase and walked over.

“U-Um…”

“Look Erika! She is the cute little sister dandere type who has a crush on her brother’s rival!”

“You’ve got it all wrong Walker! She’s more of the goody-goody two shoes type with a more delinquent side to her, but in a cute way!”

The girl stared uncomfortably at the two of them as they discussed who she was…which they really didn’t get right.

“Hey, you guys quit that. She’s getting uncomfortable by you two” Another one of the four persons said. He stood right beside the two discussing. It was a male, with a black beanie, a dark green jacket, jeans, and black boots.

“But Dota-chin! Just look at how cool she is! She looks like a character out of manga!” The brunette girl exclaimed.

“I said don’t call me that!” The beanie wearing guy yelled.

“U-Um…was there something you needed?” The pink haired girl cut in.

“What’s your name manga girl?” The blonde boy asked.

“U-Um…I shouldn’t be handing my name out to strangers…”

“You’re new to the city right?” The beanie guy asked. “If you need to go to a place, we could drive you there”

“H-Huh? Really? Thanks a lot! That’d be helpful!” The pink haired girl bowed.

“Does that mean you can tell us your name, manga girl?”

“It’s…”

…

“…Yuno Gasai”

**Flashback**

_“So, Gasai, is it true?”_

_“Huh?” Yuno looked up from her desk, and up upon a white haired boy with pink eyes, a blue shirt, and jeans. “What do you mean Akise-kun?”_

_“Is it true that you’re transferring to Raira next year?” This seems to have caught all the other people in the room, and they immediately looked over at the two of them._

_“Yeah. I got an invitation not long ago. They said they had seen my grades and thought I’d be excellent to attend the school”_

_“What? No fair Yuno-chan!” A Hispanic like girl with brown short hair cut in from behind. Beside her was a white girl with long lilac hair. “You’re leaving us?!”_

_“Ah, gomen, gomen Hinata. But, me and my parents think this is a great opportunity for me. Raira is a private school, graduating there means a lot more carrier opportunities”_

_“That’s still not fair!” The Hispanic like girl pouted. “Are you leaving to start there in April?”_

_“Yeah” Yuno answered, a smile present on her face. “March is just around the corner, so we’ve ordered the uniform already, just to be safe”_

_“Will that mean that your family and you will be moving to Ikebukuro?” The lilac haired girl asked, tilting her head._

_“What? That isn’t true too is it Yuno-chan?!” Hinata asked panicked as she shook the pinkie’s shoulders._

_“Eheheh. Yes, and no” Yuno giggled sheepishly._

_“Yes AND no?”_

_“My family won’t be moving to Ikebukuro. Only myself”_

_“You’re gonna be living in an apartment all by yourself?” Aru (Akise) cut in, holding his chin as he fell into deep thought._

_“Yeah. I’m gonna live in an apartment close to the school. The conditions aren’t the best, but tolerable. I’ll just decorate as the year goes”_

_“You know, Gasai, Ikebukuro is a dangerous place…” Aru trailed off for a second before continuing. “There are all the color gangs running around, especially a transparent one called ‘The Dollars’”_

_“The Dollars?”_

_“It’s this big online gang that takes place in Ikebukuro. You should watch out. I’ve heard they’re kinda crazy”_

_“Don’t worry Aru. I’m sure I’ll be fine as long as I don’t get myself involved. After all,” Yuno smiled a close-eyed smile. “I’m only there for education”_

**Flashback End**

“So, what exactly are you doing here in Ikebukuro? It’s not the safest place you know” The guy with the beanie hat on, who introduced himself as Kyohei Kadota, spoke from the front seat of the van Yuno was now sitting in with the two otakus and another guy. He introduced himself as Saburo Togusa. He was the one who owned and drove the van.

“Funny thing, my friend from my old school said the exact same thing” Yuno chuckled a bit at the memory she when it became public knowledge that she was transferring. “I’m just here because I was invited to Raira. I don’t want to get involved with any of those so-called color gangs. I’m just here for school”

“Wait, you’re going to Raira?” The blonde otaku, who had introduced himself as Walker Yumasaki, asked Yuno, surprise evident in his voice.

“Wasn’t that kid with the manga name also going to Raira Dota-chin?” The brunette otaku, who introduced herself as Erika Karisawa, asked Kyohei.

“I already told you to not call me that!” Note to self. Never call Kyohei ‘Dota-chin’.

“Oh yeah! Err, what was his name? It was that boy with Masaomi right?” Walker asked out, particularly to no one.

“Oh, oh, I think it was FlameAnime2038!” Erika exclaimed.

“No, no Erika that’s wrong! It was something a bit more manga-ish, not online-ish! Um, I think it was Kiddo Kiroganime!”

“No Walker! It was less SAO-ish! Um, let’s see…”

“It’s Mikado Ryuuganime!” Kyohei exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the twos bickering about a name.

“Right!” Erika and Walker exclaimed. Yuno just stared confused between all them.

“Um…who’s that?” Yuno piped up.

“It’s a friend of Kida’s, who is going to attend Raira with Kida” Kyohei answered, only leaving Yuno with more questions.

“Who is Kida then?”

“Right, since you’re new and all” Kyohei closed his eyes and sighed, before he re-opened them at looked at Yuno again. “Masaomi Kida. He’s a friend of ours, and a childhood friend of Mikado. If you wanna get to know more about the two, you should go talk to him”

“But watch out!” Erika warned, pointing her finger at Yuno. “The guy’s Tamaki Suoh in real life! You’ll find him as the only Host Club Member around though. Just so you know, he’ll flirt with any girl in a 100-meter radius!”

“O-Oh. Okay…” Yuno replied sheepishly. She wasn’t really sure what to say to that. Love had never been her thing. Family and education always came first.

“Alright, this is our stop” Saburo announced as he stopped the van. Yuno looked outside the window and saw an old apartment building, dark and dirtied, but cozy to say the least.

“Alright, thank you all of you” Yuno said as she stepped out of the van and bowed politely at the four people.

“It was no trouble. See you around Gasai” Saburo assured and drove off with the small gang.

“Now that that’s over…” Yuno looked back at the apartment building, and took out a pair of keys she had received with the post.

“Here we go, Ikebukuro”


	2. Chapter 1 - The Flirt And The Yandere

_‘Bento and drink, check. Pencil case and equipment, check. A folder, and a planner, check. Indoor Sandals, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Calculator, check’_

“That should be all. Everything’s in order” The new Ikebukurean, Yuno Gasai, spoke to herself as she closed her backpack filled with lots and lots of school things. Today was the first day she was attending Raira Academy. She had everything ready. School Uniform, supplies, everything. All she needed to do was get there, attend the entrance ceremony, and continue from there on out.

 

“All set. Let’s go. Can’t be late” Yuno quickly picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. Just as she stepped out of the door and locked it, another person stepped out from the apartment opposite her. It was a white boy, with sort black hair and a small face. His eyes were a sapphire blue, and his clothes was a light blue school uniform. The same one as Yuno’s, just in a male student form.

 

The student noticed her, and turned to look at her.

 

“Oh, g-good morning. Is that a Raira Uniform on you?” He asked shyly.

 

“Yeah. So, you’re attending Raira too?” Yuno politely asked.

 

“Y-Yeah. We’re neighbors too huh?” He asked as they both walked down the stairs of their apartments.

 

“So it seems. What class are you attending?”

 

“I’ll be going to 1-A. And you?”

 

“Really? So will I!”

 

“R-Really? That’s cool! Maybe we could hang out together then” The two of them met at the end of the stairs and stood still in front of each other.

 

“My name is Yuno Gasai. What’s yours?” Yuno bowed in respect.

 

“O-Oh! I’m Mikado Ryuuganime!” Mikado quickly bowed.

 

_‘Mikado…Ryuuganime…Isn’t that what the boy’s name from yesterday was?’_

“Nice to meet you Mikado. Let’s get along, ok?” Mikado’s face flushed a bright pink. He wasn’t very good with people it seemed.

 

“O-Oh! Yes, of course! I-I mean, if you want to, cause if you don’t want to— I-I mean, you don’t have to--!”

 

“It’s ok Mikado. It’s alright, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine” Yuno smiled a close-eyed smile, slightly amused by the boy’s shyness.

 

“O-Oh. Okay. T-Then, do you wanna go to meet up with my friend? We plan to go to school together, but it’d be fine if you could join us”

 

“Sure. It’d be nice to meet some of my fellow students. Is he gonna be in 1-A too?” Yuno asked, as she and the newly met boy began making their way down the streets of Ikebukuro.

 

“No. He’ll be in 1-B. Sucks because I don’t know anyone else in the school” Mikado sighed, a little disappointed.

 

“Don’t worry, at least you’ll have me there. Plus, there’s always lunch and after school, I’m sure you’ll do fine”

 

“R-Really? You think so?”

 

“Of course”

 

“T-Thanks. Um, so, have you been in the city for long?”

 

“No, just got here yesterday actually”

 

“Really? Me too! So, where do you come from?”

 

“Sakurami City. It’s a big city, but quite quiet actually. And what about you?”

 

“I come from the country, but I’ve always wanted to see Tokyo, so my best friend invited me to attend Raira with him”

 

“Is that the guy we’re supposed to meet?”

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

“MIKADO~!”

 

Yuno and Mikado stopped up at a loud cheer. A male was running up to the two of them at fast pace. He had dirty blond hair, but chances were it was dyed. His eyes were a similar color, but more honey-brown than dirty blond. Unlike Mikado’s formal school attire, this guy was wearing his uniform over what appeared to be a white hoodie.

 

“First day of school, and you already scored a fine chick? Mikado, I never knew you had grown such guts!”

 

“H-Hey! W-We’re not--!”

 

“You must be Mikado’s friend. Your name is, Masaomi Kida, isn’t it?” The blond grinned and held Yuno’s hand in a gentleman-like manner.

 

“Well now, how could you know what my name was? Oh, I know! You must be a sibyl for my god-like looks and charm!” With that, he planted a light kiss on the back of her hand.

 

_‘A gentleman alright’_

 

Yuno’s face flushed pink. This boy sure had charm… and a flirtatious mind apparently.

 

“If that’s what you’d like to call it. But, it wasn’t me, sorry. It was those four in a van. You know, the one with Kadota?”

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s too bad, I was so hoping you’d have acknowledged my awesome moves and body before I met you!”

 

“U-Um, I’m not sure what I expected, but it was definitely not this” Masaomi placed a hand on his chest and gave the hand he was still holding a light squeeze.

 

“No need to worry my love. I know you were expecting good quality, but even though I’m perfect quality, you don’t need to say out loud”

 

Yuno’s face immediately flushed scarlet at the blond boy’s words.

 

“U-Um…” She stuttered out.

 

“M-M-Masaomi! Stop flirting Yuno!” Mikado stuttered out nervously. Masaomi smirked and slipped his arm around the petite pinkie, petting her head gently.

 

“So then; your name is Yuno eh?”

 

“T-That’s right” Yuno blushed even more as she looked down at the arm wrapped around her back. Masaomi gave a close-eyed grin.

 

“You know Yuno, I think you and I are going to get along extremely well~”

 

“I-Is that so, Kida-kun?” Yuno blinked and looked away, her face not seizing the red color.

 

“Just call me Masaomi my princess. After all, what kind of guy would I be if I didn’t let someone as beautiful and enchanting as you call me Masaomi?”

 

“M-M-Masaomi! We’re gonna be late, s-s-so stop flirting with Yuno!” Masaomi pouted and let his arm fall from Yuno’s back and hand.

 

“Fine, fine” He grumbled, annoyed as he crossed his arms in a childlike manner.

 

“L-Let’s go, Mikado, Masaomi” Yuno stuttered a bit, starting to walk the rest of the way towards Raira Academy.

 

“Of course my dear Yuno!” Masaomi exclaimed as he hurriedly followed the pink female.

 

“H-H-Hey! Wait up!” Stuttered Mikado, as he helplessly followed the two humans, as their made their way to Raira Academy.

 

** Time-Skip brought to you by Tamaki Suoh from The Ouran High School Host Club! **

****

**_“First, I’d like to congratulate everyone and welcome you to our school. These are challenging times for Japan, we are seeing the birthrate decline, and our middle class is disappearing”_ **

****

Yuno’s focus was supposed to be on the headmaster at the podium, but she couldn’t help but occasionally glance back at the dyed blond a few rows behind her. Everytime she looked at him, the memory from before would return, and heat her cheeks up. She couldn’t understand. What was it she couldn’t understand? Funny thing, she didn’t know herself.

 

**_“But when I look out at your faces, I know the future of our country is not in any danger. In fact, I see in every student here a brighter future for us all, and that encourages me”_ **

****

Somehow he must have noticed her at one point, since he finally made eye-contact with her for a second, before grinning and winking at her. Her cheeks felt hotter than on a warm sunny day, and she quickly looked away and down at her fingers, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

 

**_“Today is a special day for you, and as I stand up here and look out, I see really special things in fact in all of you…”_ **

****

**“Dig BiG fAt hOLE iN tHe GrOuNd FoR my DaRliNG ----!”**

_‘W-What?’_

**“YuNo PlEaSe JuSt StOp. WhAtEvEr iT iS yOu’Re AbOuT tO dO—“**

_‘Oh no…Not again! Not now!”_

**“oUr HaPpY eNd iS wHaT iT iS ----“**

**“yUnO, mAyBe i’M nOtHiNg MoRe tO yOu ThAn—“**

_‘Why? Who is that?!’_

**“AlL wE hAvE tO dO iS tAkE tHeM oN, ---- aNd YuNo StYlE”**

**_“With that, you’re all dismissed. I hope you have a great school year”_ **

****

_‘Huh?!’_

Loud claps awoke Yuno from her daydream. She frantically looked around before clapping along, her body trembling slightly as a pecks of sweat trickled down from her forehead.

 

_‘Why does it happen? Am I sick? Who is that person?’_

Students stood up from their chairs, and made their way to the exit. Yuno quietly tagged along when someone called out her name.

 

“Hey, Yuno!” Luckily, it wasn’t that voice from her head. Instead, it was that one and only Mikado.

 

“Do you want us to walk to class together? S-Since we’re in the same class and all” He asked, rubbing his cheek shyly.

 

“…Sure. Okay” Yuno calmly said, as the shy boy she had met this morning pulled her back into the calm reality.

 

As they followed the other students down the halls, Yuno couldn’t help but play with her fingers as she kept thinking back to her snoozing off at the ceremony.

 

_‘Everything was fine until then. I was just listening to the headmaster, and looking at Masaomi and— ‘_

Immediately, a blush once again concealed her face. Erika was definitely right. He _was_ Tamaki in real life. How the hell did the Lobelia Girls resist him?

 

_‘But then again, I’m not like the Lobelia Girls. And, I didn’t come for love, I only came for education, I thought that was my plan’_

But these butterflies in her stomach kept flapping around as her thoughts trailed back to Masaomi. He was really special to say, no doubt. Yuno would’ve never guessed anyone would’ve flirted with like that. Sure, guys back in Sakurami would flirt with her from time to time, being the honor-student and all, but she had never expected someone, especially not someone she just met a second ago, to flirt with her _that_ much.

 

It seemed to take forever, but they finally made it to class 1-A. Yuno took the closest side desk to Mikado, who was sitting at a window seat. As the rest of the students finally settled down, the teacher, who was an older man, began to speak.

 

“Alright everyone, welcome to the first year of Class A. I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester, and hopefully for more to come. As Class A, we have high expectations for you all. Meet our criteria and you’ll pass onto next year. Don’t meet our criteria and you could fall a grade down. Or worse, expelled”

 

This was all known to Yuno, but she was confident in her abilities. She’d pass, no doubt.

 

“Now then, let’s start with introductions. Let’s see here…” The teacher opened a book listed with names, and began from the very top.

 

“Ryuuganime please” Mikado quickly stood up from his seat.

 

“Mikado Ryuuganime” He introduced quickly before he fell back into his chair.

 

Names and names kept popping up, until Yuno finally heard her name be called. She stood up calmly and folded her hands.

 

“Yuno Gasai. Pleased to make your aqquaintince” She calmly said. Immediately she heard hushed whispers from the male students.

 

“Hey, Gasai is really cute isn’t she?”

 

“No way, she’s more of a hottie than a cutie. Or maybe even a mix?”

 

“Maybe I should ask her out?”

 

“Like hell you stand a chance dude!”

 

“Class, class calm down” The teacher said. “Thank you, Yuno. Please take your seat”

 

Just as Yuno sat down, the door to the class opened. A male stepped inside. He was a brunette, kinda Hispanic, like Hinata from Yuno’s old school.

 

“Oh, I see we have our first tardy” Whether or not it was a joke, Yuno couldn’t tell. The old man sounded kinda serious. “We were just doing introductions. Enlighten us with your name”

 

“Seiji Yagiri. It’s nice to meet all of you” Seiji bowed his head slightly.

 

“Thank you Seiji. Please take your seat and we’ll move on” The teacher pointed at an empty seat in the very front.

 

“No sir”

 

Yuno along with everyone else furrowed their brows and looked at the Hispanic like male with confusion.

 

“Listen, I just wanna say that I won’t be in school for a while. Well, actually I’ll never be back” That statement only raised more confusion between the students. “I just came to let you know. Goodbye sir” Seiji bowed before he almost walked out of the door, but was stopped by the teacher.

 

“H-Hold on a sec Seiji! You can’t mean it!” The so-called Seiji turned around and looked back at the teacher.

 

“I’m not joking sir. I have my reasons. This is something very important to me. I gotta go, I can’t waste anymore time with you people. Goodbye sir” With that, the new dropout of the school disappeared out the door.

 

“S-Seiji, wait please, just hold on a second!” The teacher exclaimed as he began to walk after Seiji Yagiri. The class was still in amidst confusion as they watched their teacher hurry after the student.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Why do you think he’s leaving?”

 

After a while, the teacher came back, but with no Seiji. He must’ve given up. The teacher continued the introduction that seemed all too predicted to Yuno.

 

“Oh, right. We still need class representatives. Do we happen to have any volunteers for this?” The teacher asked. Yuno was never interested in the roles of a committee or representative. It could only slow her down.

 

…Slow her down for what?

 

**“hEaDs uP ----!”**

‘ _Not again, not now!’_

**“cUt iT oUt YuNo, He’S dOwN!”**

**“ThEy’Re CoMiNg uP tHeRe ----! GeT oUt oF tHeRe NoW!”**

_‘Who is ----?!’_

**“YuNo, StIcK tO tHe PlAn”**

**“oH, hEy ----, GoOd MoRnInG”**

**“WaIt, YuNo!”**

**“ThAt PhOnE wAs A fAkE ----. YoU’rE oKaY”**

**“YuNo, WhAt’S gOiNg oN?”**

**“DaMmIt ----, WhY dO yOu HaVe tO bE LiKe ThIs?”**

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ **

****

Yuno gasped as the bell rang loudly in her ears.

 

“Ah, that should conclude the introduction day. We expect you all to meet up here at 8:30 AM sharply. Have a nice day” Students began to stand up, grab their bags and leave the classroom, but Yuno sat still, sweat dripping down from her forehead once again. She sat and held her head in her hands, slightly shaken from the words that kept haunting her mind.

 

Maybe she should explain it to herself once again how it all happened.

 

She wasn’t sure herself. It was ever since that day, where the old school exploded, and she suddenly found herself in it, with that figure talked to her. Her memory was hazy, so she doesn’t remember how they looked or sounded like. Or even what they told her. She wasn’t even sure what she said herself. All she remembers is that figure. And mom was there. Dad too. And a policeman. And another figure.

 

She doesn’t even know how she got in the school. She remembers Mom, doing some awful things to her and she passed out, but when she awoken, just a few minutes later, both Mom and Dad hugged her as they cried. It was since then, she felt a common unease occur to her when she was near that place.

 

“Yuno!” Yuno blinked once before she looked up from her fiddling hands. Masaomi Kida was right in front of her, sitting on the desk just a row before hers.

 

“What’s this? Have you been zoning out in class my **lOvE**?”

 

_‘Masa…omi…’_

“ **YuNo** , you should **kNoW** better than **tO** sleep during class! I mean **AfTeR AlL** ; you could get **TrOuBle** with the **tEaChErS**! Now, how are you **sUpPoSeD** to spend **TiMe** with a **GoD** like myself, if **YoU** snooze off, **dUrInG** class?”

 

 _‘_ ** _DoN’T_** **_wOrRy_** **_MaSaOmI_** _…’_

Yuno didn’t answer him. Instead, she just quickly scurried off her chair and around the desk, leaping and clinging onto Masaomi, who immediately caught her in his arms.

 

“ **YuNo**? What’s **wRoNg**? Are you **gIvInG** in to **mY lOvE** for a **FiNe** chick like **YoU** already?”

 

 _‘_ **_iT wIlL bE oKaY_ ** _…’_

Masaomi chuckled a bit as he looked at Yuno hugging him tightly in a childlike manner.

 

“You **kNoW** ; you look **pAiNfUlLy CuTe** when you **hOlD** me like **ThIs** ”

 

 _‘_ **_YuNo iS hErE tO pRoTeCt YoU_ ** _…’_

Masaomi pulled Yuno away from him as he grinned.

 

“Now, **lEt’S** go and **HaNg** out in the **CiTy** with Mikado, but just **iGnOrE** him, and **FoCuS** on me instead~. After all, there is **nO WaY** you can resist **mE** and my **BoDy** , now can you, **sInCe** you’re **cLiNgInG** onto it like **ThIs** ”

 

“H-Hey! Masaomi!” Mikado stuttered from the doorway.

 

“Come on my **DaRlInG** Yuno! Let’s go and **cOmMiT** to our **LoVe**!” Masaomi ran through the door as he pulled Yuno right after him.

 

 _‘…_ **_CAuSe ThAt’S hOw MuCh I lOvE yOu_ ** _’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the Yandere territory~!


	3. Chapter 2 - An Insane First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chu~ Thanks for the kudos!

Yuno’s POV  
   
“Okay Yuno! As much as I hate to do this, we need to wait for Mikado to catch up” Masaomi chuckled as he halted in his tracks.  
   
“H-Huh? Oh” Yuno stopped up too. Masaomi let go of her hand, much to rosette’s dismay.  
   
“Don’t run from me like that!” A running Mikado huffed as he caught up to the two friends.  
   
“Sorry Mikado~. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t steal Yuno all to yourself!” Masaomi grinned.  
   
“W-W-What? N-No! I-I don’t—Yuno and I are—I-I mean--!”  
   
“What Mikado is trying to say Masaomi, is” Yuno butted in, blocking Masaomi’s view of Mikado as she smiled. “That me and Mikado are just friends! Right Mikado?”  
   
“H-Hai…” Mikado mumbled.  
   
“Good! You can’t steal my girl then!” Masaomi started walking away, having the female and male scurrying after him as they began leaving the school grounds. “Where you wanna go? I’ll take you wherever. Just buy me food!”  
   
“Okay” Mikado huffed as he walked along with his best friend. “How about a bookstore?”  
   
“Mm, yeah there’s like a ton of bookstores around here. Looking for anything special?”  
   
“Nothing special. Just thought I’d look for some manga. I happened to not bring any with me”  
   
“Please! Wait!” The three Raira students halted in their tracks, and locked their eyes on a bob-cut black haired girl with glasses, grabbing the arm of…Seiji? “Seiji…you sure you don’t know anything?”  
   
“Leave me alone!” Seiji tried tugging his arm out of the grip the girl had on him.  
   
“But, listen, she even missed the first day of school!”  
   
“I said I don’t know anything!” Seiji jerked his arm out of her grip, quickly making his way away from the girl.  
   
“Wait, hold on!”  
   
“Hey!” Masaomi suddenly called. The girl stopped and looked up at the small trio. “Hey, you good down there?”  
   
A few seconds of silence occurred before the girl bowed, and started running after Seiji.  
   
“Wonder what that’s about” Yuno spoke, staring at the girl as she ran away.  
   
“She totally wants me”  
   
“Huh?! M-Masaomi, what are you saying?!” Yuno exclaimed, jumping back and looking at the blond.  
   
“That chick with the glasses has a crush on me. But she’s afraid of all the danger and risk a guy like me brings to the table, so now I got two hot chicks competing for me. Oh yeah, I’m rad!”  
   
“Competition, huh…” Yuno muttered, her stare forming into a glare.

 

**Time-skip**

 

   
“You like what you see? How couldn’t you?! Cause with these good looks and my awesome moves, you want me!”  
   
...  
   
The ladies quickly scurried off. Masaomi huffed as soon as they disappeared, before he spotted a trio of girls. And they were high school chicks too! He grinned before he ran over to them, already preparing a pick-up line to throw at them.  
   
Mikado was staring miserably at his friend from the distance. Yuno was a few feet away, doing something on her cellphone. He was not sure what, but she seemed to be clicking on it quite quickly before stopping and clicking again.  
   
“Ne, Yuno? What are you doing?” Mikado asked as he focused on the pink female and her phone.  
   
“Oh, me? Playing” Yuno quickly replied before pausing her clicking.  
   
“What are you playing?” Mikado asked.  
   
“Pac-Man!” Yuno replied in a cute excited voice, jumping up and down a bit. Mikado sweatdropped at her.  
   
“I see…”  
   
“Huh? As if”  
   
“Yeah. I’ve already got a boyfriend”  
   
“Not a problem! Having a drink with a guy—even if he’s hitting on you—still isn’t cheating!”  
   
Both Yuno and Mikado looked over at Masaomi, who was failing to pick-up the trio he was currently hitting on. Mikado face palmed at their friend and looked back over at Yuno. Surprisingly, his new friend’s cheeks had turned red-pink as they stared at his childhood friend.  
   
_‘Huh. Weird. It isn’t that hot today, is it?’_  
   
“Ne, Yuno—“  
   
“So did you hear the latest? That new boyfriend Yumi has, he’s with ‘The Dollars’”  
   
“What? Shut up!”  
   
“That’s gotta freak her out”  
   
“Sooooo interesting! Let’s grab a drink and you can tell me all about it!”  
   
“Weren’t ‘The Dollars’ a biker gang who’d trash everything?”  
   
Mikado stared at the girls in disbelief. The Dollars were a biker gang who’d trash everything? That’s not—  
   
“See you later!” Masaomi interrupted Mikado’s train of thought as he screamed, and ran over to him and Yuno. “Mikado! Stop looking so glum! You made those chicks bail on us!” He said as he began to walk away, Mikado following him slowly, along with Yuno, who walked right next to the blond.  
   
“Hey, I-I didn’t—It was because they weren’t interested!” Mikado protested.  
   
“Don’t lie to me Mikado. After, all girls are interested because my charms work! They just don’t hang out with someone who hangs out with a gloomy looking friend!” Masaomi pouted and looked away, crossing his arms.  
   
“Don’t worry Masaomi! I think your charms work just fine!” Yuno exclaimed as she ran a bit in front of the blond, jumping cutely up and down once again. Masaomi grinned and grabbed Yuno by hand.  
   
“See Mikado? Yuno just can’t stop falling for me, isn’t that right candy floss?” He chuckled. Yuno nodded excitedly.  
   
“Mm-hm!”  
   
“Hey Masaomi!”  
   
Yuno, Masaomi and Mikado halted their walking, and looked. Kyohei, Erika and Walker were walking towards them, Erika waving at them.  
   
“Hey, hey!” Masaomi greeted as they neared them.  
   
“It’s that guy with the manga name! And the girl who looks like a manga character too! Eh, let me see, what was it…Mikado! Yuno! That was it!”  
   
“Wanna hit a comic book store?” Erika asked.  
   
“Because…” Walker held up a book in their faces. “Suji Yasuda is gonna be there to do a book signing today!” Erika squealed in excitement while Kyohei just pushed Walker’s arm away.  
   
“Keep that stuff on the downer, will ya?” Kyohei asked, somewhat embarrassed.  
   
“Huh? What for? I can’t get enough of Suji books, they’re so cool!”  
   
“Soooo, are you guys having a threesome or something? Or are you and Masaomi just on a date Yuno?” A blush concealed Yuno’s cheeks as she looked down at the hand Masaomi was grasping onto.  
   
“W-W-Wait, that isn’t---!” Yuno tried protesting.  
   
“Of course we are!” Masaomi interrupted with a grin. He quickly let go of Yuno’s hand and wrapped his arm around her instead, practically forcing her up against him. “Sadly, Mikado wanted to tag along, and since we can’t leave him alone, we needed to pull him along”  
   
“H-Hey! You two aren’t on a date! A-At least, that’s what I remember!” Mikado protested.  
   
Yuno’s cheeks were wildfire. She was so close; her boobs were barely an inch from pressing up against him.  
   
“T-That’s right!” She nervously chuckled at the van gang, as she wrapped her arms around Masaomi’s neck. This was to her advantage! He wouldn’t mind if she wrapped her arms around his neck right? I mean, when she jumped at him, he was all up for it. “W-We’re on a hangout-date!”  
   
“Eh?!?!?!?!?!?!”  
  
_‘Mikado. Shut up and let me have this’_  
   
Time-Skip brought to you by Suji Yasuda!  
   
“’The Dollars’? They’ve got a continuous duel with the Flame Haze, deep within the sub-basement of Sunshine 60 right?”  
   
“You’ve got it wrong Yuma-chi. That’s the angel that flies through the sky, flashing her panties singing ‘Pipirupirupiru’”  
  
_‘What’s with Mikado? Why is he so interested in ‘The Dollars’’?’_ Yuno, Masaomi and Mikado were sitting down beside each other, as Kyohei, Walker, and Erika were standing in front of them. Yuno was sitting and leaning up against Masaomi, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind. No, to be quite frank it looked like he really enjoyed it. Lucky them.  
   
Mikado had asked to know about that gang called ‘The Dollars’. Aru did mention them, but Yuno never expected the gang to be so well-known, even to newcomers of the city.  
   
“What are you asking about The Dollars for anyway?” Kyohei asked as he stared intently at Mikado. THANK YOU DOTA-CHIN.  
   
“Nothing, I was just curious” Mikado assured, as if he had said something bad.  
   
“What? Did that story earlier scare ya?” Masaomi teased the black-haired boy.  
   
“You shouldn’t let things like that bother you, Mikado-kun” Yuno cut in, shifting her head slightly on Masaomi’s shoulder.  
   
“There are a lot of rumors about them” Kyohei said. “Word is they’re pretty dangerous”  
   
“Yeah. My friend from my old school warned me about them too” Yuno added to the statement.  
   
“Oh. You don’t say…” Mikado said, looking at the two of them. He sounded kinda…disappointed?  
   
“I wouldn’t try to get near them just for kicks”  
   
“You are so freaking cool. Know what you are? You’re the wise older brother character!” Walker cut in as he stared and spoke to Kyohei with awe.  
   
“Or do you get girls with daddy issues who call you ‘Papa’?” Erika joined in.  
   
Yuno smiled sheepishly as she watched Kyohei protests in an attempt to get those creeps otakus away from him. She then pulled out her phone, and looked at the time before she furrowed her eyes and her mouth opened a bit in disappointment. She sighed with the same tone of disappoint.  
   
“Sorry, but, I should get going now” She sighed out, standing up from where she was just sitting.  
   
“Huh? What? You’re leaving? Why?” Mikado quickly asked the pinkie.  
   
“I have to go get some stuff from the market. While at that, I should also get home to pack my things out so I can settle down in Ikebukuro for real”  
   
“Oh…” Mikado muttered. Yuno blushed and smiled as she leaned down to Masaomi’s eyelevel.  
   
“Arigato, Masaomi. I enjoyed our date” She quickly hugged him tight before running off, into the city.  
  
**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**  
   
“Whaaaat?! She transferred?! Observer, I thought you were supposed to stop her!”  
   
“I am only ‘The Observer’, Muru Muru. I can’t control the school system of Japan”  
   
“That still doesn’t excuse you from your duties!”  
   
**“Muru Muru”** A small, dark, chibi figure froze at the voice and turned around, looking up at a huge skeletal figure, sitting on a huge throne. **“Aru Akise was only doing his job as the Observer. We can’t pin the blame on him for what the human society does”**  
   
“But, Deus—“  
   
**“However, I can’t ignore this shift I felt in the Causality Continuum earlier. I would define this to have happened in the middle midday”**  
   
“At that time, all schools that start today were having introductions” A white-haired boy with pink eyes said to the skeletal figure. It was Aru. From Yuno’s old class. “Only Future Diary owners could cause such a shift”  
   
“Don’t tell me; someone changed the future?!” The chibi figure, called Muru Muru exclaimed, gritting her teeth in anger as she clenched her fist.  
   
**With 2nd gone, it’s hard to know what small and big changes in the future might occur. But on the same time, I can’t let The Observer leave 11 other diary users unattended”**  
   
“What will you then do, Deus?!” Muru Muru exclaimed.“  
   
**“For now, I will sit back and watch the shifts that might happen from the Causality Continuum. If I feel a big disturbance, then I will call for you, Observer”**  
   
“Understood”  
   
**_Back with Yuno in Ikebukuro…_**  
   
“Lots of food to make bento of! This should cover my supply for a few days” Yuno chirped as she skipped down the street, holding a small grocery bag in her hand. The fact that there weren’t many people at the store made her disappointed in herself. The trip was so quick, she could’ve spend more time with Masaomi! Now he must be thinking that she was trying to get away from him!  
   
But, she did hug him---Still, that didn’t excuse the time she could’ve put to use instead of wasting it on a grocery trip!  
  
_‘Maybe I could put this to good use though?’_ Yuno held her chin as she looked upwards to the sky, in deep thought.  
  
_‘Maybe he’ll be impressed by my bento, and I could let him taste it. Then, if he likes it, I could offer to make him bentos everyday’_ She let out a small giggle as she hugged herself tight, while a soft pink dusted her cheeks.  
  
_‘That way I’d have to see him every day!’_  
  
**BA-THUNK!**  
   
Yuno let out a little screech as she hit something and fell backwards, onto her bum.  
   
“Oh. Sorry about that” Yuno looked up, to see a tall…in fact, very tall blond bartender with sunglasses on in front of her. Beside him was a brunette dreadlocked guy, who also wore glasses, but not sun glasses. Just plain normal glasses.  
   
“Oh! I’m so sorry sir!” Yuno quickly apologized, bowing her head as she grabbed the grocery bag she had dropped and scrambled back up on her feet.  
   
“Hey, easy kid, I just said sorry to you” The guy in the bartender get-up said, pushing his purple-blue sunglasses back.  
   
“O-Oh, right…But, I wasn’t looking where I was going, so still, I’m very sorry!” Yuno bowed again, clutching onto the grocery bag’s handle tightly. There were a few moments of silence before the same voice spoke again.  
   
“You don’t seem like a delinquent”  
   
“H-Huh?” Yuno looked up at the blond bartender. His hair was way blonder than Masaomi’s. Unlike Masaomi’s blond olive complexioned hair, this guy’s hair was merely a light yellow blond.  
   
“You’re formal. So how come your hair and eyes are pink? Why did you dye it?”  
   
“H-Huh?” Yuno was surprised. Mostly because she didn’t know whether she should feel grateful for being complimented on being formal, or be offended that someone just thought her hair was dyed.  
   
“I’ve never dyed my hair. I was born with these colors” Yuno instead squeaked out.  
   
“How is someone born with pink hair and eyes?”  
   
“Um…genes?”  
   
“Good point” The bartender guy pulled out something from his pocket. A pack of cigarettes.  
   
“Hey, I know something!” That dreadlocked guy began speaking. “Since you feel so sorry about bumping into us, why don’t you repay us by letting us treat you to something?”  
   
“Eh?!”  
   
“Tom, what are you saying?” That dreadlocked guy, Tom, looked up at the blond.  
   
“Oh come on Shizuo. She’s a teen, and a nice one at that. Besides, she’s a Raira student. Wouldn’t it be fair to treat a teen from your old school to something? Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it” The blond bartender sighed, and put his pack of cigarettes back in his pocket.  
   
“Fine” He agreed. “But don’t expect me to be dragged around to places everywhere if you keep this up” He said as he turned around, starting to walk down the street.  
   
“Of course not” Tom said, following him and motioning a hand towards Yuno. “Come on girl, don’t just stand around”  
   
“Y-Yes!” Yuno said, trailing behind them quickly. Was it really a good idea though to walk with two grown adults if you’re a teenager though?  
  
**Time-Skip brought to you by Muru Muru’s selection of Shoujo Manga! Get the newest Yandere Manga here for only 99.99$!**  
   
“So, you’re a new student at Raira, eh?” Dreadlocks Tom asked Yuno. They were sitting in a small indoor café with few plates and bowls of food. 20 minutes in, and Yuno was already surprised…surprised because Shizuo had just gulped down his 26th bottle of milk.  
   
“That’s right” Yuno replied as she picked up at chop-stickful of gyo-don. “I just got here yesterday actually”  
   
“This is a dangerous city. Why would you move here?” Yuno chewed on the chop stickful of gyo-don she had just put in her mouth and swallowed before giving out a chuckle.  
   
“That seems like the first thing people say to me once they meet me here. But in the end, I always answer the same”  
   
“Let me guess; you only came here for the education”  
   
“Eh?” Yuno stared confused at the dreadlocked male before her. “How’d you know that?”  
   
“You know…” Shizuo dunked down a 27th milk bottle. “There’s a lot of danger in the city. More so than you think”  
   
“Eh? What do you mean?” Yuno looked over at the blond.  
   
“You may not know this girl, but all the people you meet here, all the accidents or incidents you get involved in, they aren’t coincidental”  
   
“Eh?”  
   
“I’m telling you, it’s all put up by that damn flea” Shizuo was shaking, but maybe it was just from the cold? I mean, his teeth were clattering, or, at least clenched. And the bottle in his hand was slightly breaking! It could just be on this warm April Day that—ok he wasn’t shaking from cold, he was shaking from rage!  
   
“Flea?” Yuno asked.  
   
Glass everywhere.  
   
“Basically what happens in Ikebukuro stays in Ikebukuro” Tom quickly cut in.  
   
“I see” Yuno chirped. “No need to worry though. I stay out of trouble most of the time”  
   
“Just don’t get caught up in any funny business alright?” Tom said, muffled by the nikujaga in his mouth. “We don’t need the young to be reckless”  
   
“I already told you not to worry. I’ll be careful, okay?”  
   
“Alright. So, where do you come from, Yuno?”  
   
“Oh, I come from Sakurami City. Quite the quiet city compared to here”  
   
“I’ve heard of it” Tom suddenly spoke. “I heard that a bombing took place in one of the schools 2 years ago. Is that true?”  
   
**“----, WhAt ArE yOu—** “  
   
“…That’s right”  
   
**“DoN’t MaKe FuN oF mE lIkE tHaT, YuNo”**  
   
**“I’M oK, ----“**  
  
**“HoW wAs I, YuNo? HoW wAs ThAt AcT?”**  
   
“You’re looking depressed, what’s wrong?”  
   
“It’s…nothing”  
   
‘I just feel like…I’m forgetting something dear to me’  
   
After awhile, Tom payed the bill for the food and the three of them, Yuno, Shizuo and him, began to walk around, conversing about random stuff.  
   
Well, until…  
   
“Tom…” Shizuo practically growled. “Just wait here for a second, I’m gonna do something real quick!” Yuno watched in confusion as Shizuo grabbed onto a trashcan nearby. Her confusion turned into bafflement when Shizuo lifted it off the ground and threw it. It hit some man that was talking to—  
   
_‘Wait a sec?! Masaomi? Mikado? And…her?’_  
   
“Well, well. What’s up, Izaya?” Man, Yuno had never hear someone speak out a sentence so…trying-to-contain-all-my-rage before. Yuno curiously looked over to the man the trashcan hit. He was an adult, a young one definitely. His hair was black and a bit spiky, and his clothes were just black or dark grey. The most notable trait, was his Parkas. God, Yuno wanted a Parkas like that.  
   
“Didn’t I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro again?” Shizuo was taking his glasses off and putting them in his black vest’s pocket. “You remember that Izaya, don’t cha?!”  
   
Yuno stared over at Masaomi, a bit of worry in her eyes. He was standing right in-between to men, obviously going to fight! Sure, Mikado and that girl she didn’t know was standing there too, but, the girl didn’t matter, and Masaomi was her key responsibility!  
   
“Shizu-chan” The Parkas guy finally spoke up. “Last I heard you had some gig working by the West Gate”  
   
Masaomi finally spotted Yuno at some point, and they made eye-contact. He was looking quite shocked to say the least.  
   
“Got fired ages ago. And I’m pretty sure I’ve told you never to call me that! My name’s Shizuo Hewajima, try to get it right!” What was with all the people in the city giving nicknames people didn’t like? First Dota-chin, now Shizu-chan—  
   
“Oh come Shizu-chan. So I pinned you for something you didn’t do. Who knew you’d get so mad?”  
   
“Oh I’m not mad, I just wanna beat shit out of you!” Why wasn’t Masaomi running? He could get hurt!  
   
“You know the problem with you Shizu-chan is that you can’t be persuaded by reason and that’s bad. Really bad!” Why was he just standing there staring? Parkas pulled out a switchblade suddenly, aiming the tip at Shizuo.  
   
“Now let me go”  
   
“THERE! THAT’S THE GUY! GAAAH!” What the hell?! A bunch of delinquent-looking guys surrounded Parkas and Shizuo! Which meant…  
   
_‘Masaomi is surrounded again!’_  
   
“No punk ass bitch gets to make a fool out of me!”  
   
“You don’t go playing around with The Dollars!”  
  
_‘I need to save Masaomi!’_  
   
**“----! GeT aWaY fRoM AkIsE! HuRrY!”**  
  
**“YoU cAn’T, YuNo!”**  
   
“Is that, Shizuo Hewajima?!”  
   
“What the hell do you want?” Yuno tried to get a look at Masaomi, but she wasn’t tall enough compared to all these guys. How would she know if he was safe?! Her focus turned somewhere else when she heard a scream. A delinquent ran towards the middle of the circle they’d formed around Parkas and Shizuo, and she guessed something happened. She just heard a groan from Shizuo.  
   
“You aimed for my head…” Yuno heard the male growl, trying to get on tiptoes to see him and Masaomi. “You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy right? And this means you were intentionally trying to kill me right? So then whatever happens next…Is what you deserve right?!” A guy went flying across the street. And while at that, his clothes flew off too!  
   
_‘Was this…Shizuo?’_  
   
Amazing! Shizuo was punching every guy so hard! Damn was that badass!  
   
_‘Not as badass as Masaomi though, I doubt’_ The delinquents started to clear up, whether it would be from Shizuo’s punching, or just running off like scaredy cats. She finally had a clear view of Masaomi and his friends.  
   
“Well; have fun!” Yuno saw Parkas run away as he waved to Shizuo. For some reason, Shizuo seemed pissed beyond belief from the guy. As if he wasn’t strong enough from picking up and hurling a trashcan, he picked up a vending machine! A goddamn vending machine!  
   
“Where do you think you’re going?” This was Yuno’s chance! The female quickly ran behind Shizuo and over to the trio standing still like idiots.  
   
“Masaomi! Mikado!” She called as she almost reached them.  
   
“Yuno! What are you—“ A vending machine flew right past them. Suddenly, some black guy in what seemed like a sushi master suit appeared, and grabbed the vending machine. Yuno and her fellow Raira students stared in awe at the black guy. He had just appeared out of nowhere and caught a vending machine in midair!  
   
“Simon, what are you doing?” The strong satin blond male growled at the newly arrived.  
   
“Shizuo! Fighting, always bad!” Huh. He didn’t sound Japanese.  
   
“Shut up! And stay out of my way!” Shizuo ran forward to punch the guy, but the black male grabbed his entire fist and held him still. He actually stopped a punch from Shizuo?!  
   
“Hey Mikado! Time to split!” Yuno looked over at Masaomi who called to his friend. Suddenly though, Mikado grabbed the rival girl’s hand and ran away.  
   
“What the—Mikado!” Masaomi groaned.  
   
_‘I can get Masaomi away from here!’_ Yuno quickly grabbed the said male’s hand and began to ran. She didn’t know where she was going, but she was running very quickly past the bystanders. Not once, did she loosen her grip on his hand. Neither did she conceal the blush on her face.  
   
_‘I’m once again holding Masaomi’s hand!’_  
   
**Time-Skip brought to you by “IIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!”**  
   
Yuno wasn’t sure where they were, but they were pretty far from the scene. Both her and Masaomi were sitting on a bench panting, still while holding tightly onto eachother’s hand as if they were still running.  
   
“Thanks…for the save…Yuno” Masaomi panted as he laid his head to rest on the rosette’s shoulder. Good thing Yuno’s face was red from running, cause Masaomi wouldn’t see the blush that had adorned her cheeks.  
   
“Anything…for you, Masaomi” She heard a small chuckle, and felt something wrap around her. Arms.  
   
“Good thing…I have you, Yuno…to pull me out of trouble…”  
   
“Like I said, anything for you, Masaomi”  
   
_‘Masaomi is hugging me!’_  
   
“That sounds good with me” They stayed in that position for a while, before Masaomi finally let go and stood up, stretching his tired limbs.  
   
“Whelp, I better get going for now. It’s already sunset” He quickly flashed Yuno a smile, before leaning down to her eye-level. “I’ll see you tomorrow, pearl” With those parting words, he quickly ran off while waving to the rosette figure. Soon, he was out of sight.  
   
Yuno slowly began making her way home too, as she thought of how her whole first day in Ikebukuro went.  
   
_‘I met Masaomi Kida and Mikado Ryuugamine. I fell in love with Masaomi. I got flashbacks again. I met a big rival of mine. I hung out with Masaomi and Mikado. Masaomi was hitting on girls. Mikado and I stayed behind and watched. Masaomi and I were on a hang-out date with Mikado. I met Shizuo Hewajima and Tom Tanaka and had lunch with them._  
  
_I learned Shizuo has monster strength. Shizuo saved Masaomi for me. And I ran away with Masaomi. Masaomi keeps flirting with me’_  
   
When she reached home, it was already dark, and a light rain was falling over Tokyo.  
   
_‘Yet…I still feel like I’m forgetting something dear to me’_  
   
Yuno kicked off her shoes. She didn’t turn on the light as she leaned up against the front door.  
   
Instead, she just looked down and placed a hand across her face, while the other one clenched slightly.  
   
_‘Good thing Shizuo was there to protect Masaomi…’_ If the light was on, you could see Yuno’s eyes. An insane look was in them, as if she had just committed a massacre.  
   
_‘I didn’t need to make things look ugly…’_ The female’s clenched fist slowly relaxed and opened, as something flew out of her uniform’s sleeve and hit the floor. A kitchen knife.  
   
‘ _Now then…’_ Yuno took out her phone, and opened it, letting the light shine upon her insane expression.  
   
_‘Izaya Orihara huh?’_ Yuno took out a small piece of paper. Digits were written onto it, with a signing on the far bottom, saying:  
   
_**Izaya Orihara**_  
  
_**Information Broker in Shinjuku**_  
   
_‘Izaya-kun…You’re going to have your work cut out for you’_  
   
Yuno scrolled through her pictures. The total amount of new ones were 37.  
   
They were all of girls. Girls Masaomi had flirted with today.


	4. Chapter 3 - Madness Hidden Behind a Mask of Innocence

 

"What is it? What do you want?!"

 

"Shh. Just be a good girl, unlike the real whore you are and go to sleep."

 

_'This is for Masaomi.'_

 

Yuno quickly slammed her gloved hand over the female's mouth, as the shining blade struck through the skin and flesh of the female's throat. Red spurted across the secluded dark pavement. A scream wanted to echo through the night, but the voice was killed, and so was the life. A life that should not have been taken was taken.

 

"It's done…but I can't get ahead of myself…there's plenty more, and I'm gonna find them…I can't let a single one escape…"

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

 

Yuno sat in her chair, impatiently tapping her pen, just waiting for class to finally end so she could get to lunch. Late last night, she had knocked on Mikado's door, just to find out Masaomi's phone number she had forgotten to ask for the other day. She was more than surprised to find both boys awake at that time. And how does this have to do with lunch? Well, you see…

 

**_ Flashback _ **

 

_Yuno held her cellphone anxiously up to her ear. It beeped, trying to get to the phone she had just received the number for. It only took a few seconds before a voice responded from the other side of the line._

 

_"_ _**Hello?** _ _"_

 

_"Masaomi? Is that you?" Yuno inquired. She swore she could hear a small chuckle emit from the person she was calling._

 

_"_ _**Well now Yuno, how did you get your hands on my number? You haven't been so eager to hear my voice again, that you have been snooping around asking for it, have you now?** _ _"_

 

_"N-No! I-I just wanted to ask you something a-and Mikado had your number so—!" The female could hear the male give another chuckle._

 

_"_ _**Alright, alright. I will let you off the hook this time. What's your question my sweet?"** _

 

_"U-Um…I was wondering, if you could not bring lunch with you tomorrow?"_

 

**_"Huh? Why not? Don't tell me you wanna be my own personal chef, Yuno~?"_ **

 

_"U-Um, I wanted to do you a favor! For, for helping and taking me around town yesterday…"_

 

**_"Okay~. I'll be waiting patiently for lunch tomorrow, my cute female chef~."_ **

 

_"O-Okay! D-Don't worry! I won't disappoint you!" Yuno quickly hanged up, too nervous to keep talking._

 

_"Masaomi called me cute!" She giggled, feeling triumphant with the compliment she had received from the male. No sooner, her face distorted into a frown. She wasn't done for_ _the night. Just in case he was awake, she would give this person a call._

 

**_ Flashback End _ **

 

That was what had Yuno kept thriving over the entire night. Or, at least half of it. Because the other half was—

 

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ **

 

The rosette female quickly rose from her desk, snatching her books and throwing them into her bag, which she quickly swung over her shoulder.

 

"Mikado! Where are we having lunch?!" The black haired boy jumped and dropped his stuff as Yuno practically screamed into his face.

 

"Y-Yuno! Don't, don't scare me like that!" Mikado protested as he bent down on his knees, grabbing all the stuff he dropped.

 

"Sorry! I was just curious! But seriously, where are we going?!" Yuno wriggled anxiously where she stood.

 

"Well, uh, the rooftop but I'll be waiting for Masaomi—"

 

"Okay! I'll wait for Masaomi too!" Yuno began standing by impatiently whilst Mikado picked up the last of his things, stuffing them into his bag.

 

"MI~KA~DO! YU~NO!" Yuno happily jumped and turned around, looking at her blond crush.

 

"Masaomi! Good you're here!" She chirped, stepping over to the male. Masaomi grinned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, pivoting and walking out of the classroom with Yuno and Mikado trailing after him.

 

As they reached the rooftop of the school, they seated themselves on one of the few benches. Yuno would've imagined more people up there, but it was surprisingly deserted.

 

"So, Yuno~," Masaomi leaned over to the rosette and cooed in her ear. "You said something about lunch, didn't cha?"

 

"That's right!" Yuno searched through her bag until she spotted two bento boxes.

 

"Here you go, Masaomi." She handed Masaomi a box, which he gladly took, sliding off its lid.

 

"Whoa! Look at that Mikado! It looks like something made in heaven, doesn't it?" Masaomi quickly showed the contents of the bento box to his childhood friend. In contained both onigiri, yakitori, korokke, and dorayaki.

 

"Itadakimasu~!" Masaomi picked up a korokke with the chopsticks that followed in the bento, and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed and swallowed the Yoshoku dish.

 

"Yuno…" Masaomi gawked at the female beside him. "You made this?"

 

"Y-Yeah. Is it really that bad?! I'm so sorry Masaomi!" Yuno quickly bowed and lowered her head in shame.

 

"Wha—No! No, this is amazing!" Yuno looked back up at the blond, and blushed deeply at the compliment.

 

"R-Really?" She stuttered out.

 

"Yeah! I had no idea you could cook so well!" Masaomi grabbed another korokke, stuffing it into his mouth. "It's so amazing! You could be a chef one day!" He excitedly said, muffled by the korokke.

 

"Y-You think so, Masaomi?"

 

"Of course I do!" Masaomi swallowed the korokke before he continued speaking. "I wish I could eat bentos like these everyday…" He muttered, disappointed.

 

"I'll gladly make you bento everyday Masaomi!" Yuno proclaimed, gripping onto Masaomi's palm.

 

"Really? You'd do that for yours truly Yuno?"

 

"Yes!" Masaomi grinned, before scooting closer to the rosette.

 

"You know, I would like to see you in a chef's tunic." Masaomi hugged himself, rocking back and forth as he fanboyed over his thoughts. "You'd look so sexy in that tunic! I can just imagine it! Your beautiful glossy pink hair pulled into a ponytail! Your painfully cute smile plastered upon your face as you cook! Your boobs looking even bigger due to the tightness of the tunic!"

 

Yuno had already hidden her face in palms. Her face couldn't get redder at this point. He thought her hair was beautiful? That her smile was cute? That her _boobs_ were _big?_

 

"M-M-Masaomi! Don't say stuff like that to Yuno! Just look at how embarrassed she is!" Oh. Mikado. Was he here all along?

 

"Mikado! You ruined the moment!" Masaomi whined to the black haired male he and Yuno had easily forgotten about.

 

"M-Mikado! It's fine, really!" Yuno assured Mikado, a blush still present on her face.

 

"See Mikado? Yuno loves my love and attention, right, Yu-no~?"

 

"Yeah I do, Masaomi!" Masaomi just grinned as Mikado stared at the two of them in disbelief.

 

** Time-Skip **

 

Now, why did such a great day come down to this? That the four of them, were walking from school in mere silence, on their way to the park to get ice cream? Honestly, Yuno couldn't tell.

 

And yes. _Four_.

 

That other girl had joined them. It was that girl from yesterday who were standing between Parkas and Shizuo with Masaomi and Mikado. The one that Masaomi said was into him. The one who had the black bob-cut and glasses. And…she was busty. Bustier than Yuno. And if Yuno hadn't zoned out during the introduction, she would have known that she was the class rep along with Mikado before he told her.

 

"You took some guff the other day." Mikado said to the bob-cut girl. Her name was Anri Sonohara. That's what Yuno's been told anyway.

 

"Oh. Yeah." Well, she was the quietest…

 

Yuno wanted to hold Masaomi's hand again, but she couldn't, since his arms were crossed behind his head. Best she could do without seeming weird was to walk close to him. She quietly shuffled a bit closer to said blond, not that he noticed.

 

"I sure didn't see that coming." Speaking of Masaomi... "You putting the muse on her before me" H-Huh?!

 

"That isn't what I was doing." Mikado protested. What the hell were they talking about?!

 

"But you know, it's all good!" Dammit! Masaomi was walking in-between Mikado and Anri! Yuno couldn't just shuffle in-between! "I think if I were you though, I would've taken that shot and scored. By now, I would be whispering sweet nothings to her in West Gate Park." Oh. He was talking about yesterday with Parkas and Shizuo.

 

Huh?!

 

_'Masaomi, why are you on one knee in front of Anri?!'_

 

"Dump the chump and go out with me!"

 

"Huh?!" Yuno, Mikado and Anri exclaimed in pure surprise. The rosette felt the grip on her shoulder-bag tighten.

 

_'That bitch!'_

 

"Hey, what are you-!?"

 

"Um, I'm not-"

 

"It's alright!" Masaomi waved his hand reassuringly. "You don't need to answer right away. I've got the same offer out to seven other girls and I still don't know which one I want most"

 

Seven?! And Yuno wasn't one of them?!

 

"Don't waste time making sense of him Anri, it'll just make your head hurt."

 

_'Mikado! Masaomi is very charming FYI!"_

 

"I know he likes to act like a playboy, but he's far from it. Last time he hit on girls—"

 

"Okay! You've said enough!" Mikado looked back at Masaomi. Masaomi was grinning an ear to ear grin as he jumped at Mikado from the rail of the stairs. Mikado shrieked as Masaomi fell on him.

 

"Masaomi…" Mikado groaned. Yuno giggled a bit at the sight of the boys struggling, while the female next to her stood unfazed.

 

"I can tell, your good friends…"

 

_'Wow, Kuudere much?'_

 

"Yeah! Best friends!" Masaomi proclaimed.

 

"It's the cross I bear."

 

_'I could bear it for you Mikado!'_

 

Masaomi and Mikado continued their little struggle before Mikado finally gave up. Masaomi threw his hands up in the air in triumph like a little child.

 

"Yes! I won!" He proclaimed. Yuno clapped as she jumped up and down with elation.

 

"Good job Masaomi!" She cheered for him. "I knew you could do it!"

 

"Great to know you have no confidence in me." Mikado grumbled under his breath, but it seemed like the rosette didn't notice.

 

"Come on now. Let's get going before there are too many at the ice cream booth." Masaomi began walking away, the three others trailing after him. Yuno caught up to him and walked beside him, glancing up at him.

 

"Well now Yuno, you can't seem to stop staring at me. Does my hot body and handsome looks really captivate you that much~? You always look at me now that I think about it~."

 

_'How could I look away from you?'_

 

"M-Maybe, maybe not." Yuno replied nervously.

 

"Eh~? Did I hear a stutter~? Don't tell me you really have fallen in love with me, Yuno~?"

 

_'You have no idea, Masaomi. You're just so perfect!'_

 

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuno simply replied.

 

_'I'll give you anything you want.'_

 

** Time-Skip **

 

Yuno, Anri, and Mikado were sitting on two different spring riders as Masaomi came back with four different ice creams. On the outside, Yuno looked neutral. But on the inside, she was dissatisfied. Why did _she_ have to sit next to _her_? Why couldn't she sit next to Masaomi again? That wasn't fair.

 

"Here you go. All yours." Masaomi handed a plain white ice cream to Anri.

 

"Thank you."

 

_'Ugh. Shut up'_

 

"And for you, my rose." Yuno blushed as she took the soft yellow ice cream from Masaomi.

 

"Thank you, Masaomi." She flashed him a sweet smile as he went over to Mikado, who was standing up against the spring rider across from theirs. He had his own ice cream too, a soft pink one, a color similar to Yuno's hair, while Masaomi had a chocolate brown one. In all seriousness, Yuno had banana, Anri had vanilla, Masaomi had chocolate, and Mikado had strawberry.

 

"Hey, seriously, look out for that guy." Masaomi spoke to Anri as he sat down on the spring rider, much to Yuno's annoyance. "He's bad news. Most of it is just rumors but, Nasujima really did go after a student once."

 

"He did what?!" Mikado exclaimed at the blond.

 

"Yeah, an older student name Haruna Niekawa. She transferred out second semester of last year. Word about them dating spread quickly, then they broke things off so they wouldn't get busted."

 

"Really…?" Mikado seemed loss of words.

 

Masaomi took a big bite of his ice cream before he continued. Yuno just stared quietly down at hers before she took a bite of her own. It was good. Really good in fact.

 

"Maybe Nasujima or the school made her leave, or she left on her own. Either way, she's not here this year."

 

Yuno looked back up at Masaomi, and growled under her breath as she stared at him. He was smiling at the bitch!

 

"Hey, if he messes with you, Mikado and I will take him out. Won't we buddy?" Masaomi luckily looked away from the said bob-cut girl and back up at Mikado, who nodded slightly.

 

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, but if you need my help I'm glad to do it." He said, his voice wavering a bit with his usual timidity.

 

"Dude, wrong line! You're supposed to be all 'I don't know what I'm doing but love is the wind beneath my wings!'. Or something like that, otherwise you're a puss." Masaomi took a huge bite of his ice cream, so big that he only had the cone left.

 

"Hey have some manners!"

 

"It's just the truth." said blond said, muffled by the cone before ate the rest of it.

 

"Anyway, about those girls..." Mikado looked at Anri. "The ones that were bullying you, they're from your junior high right?"

 

"How, how did you know that?" Anri asked, clearly surprised from the question.

 

_'Left out, much?'_

 

"Well, it was just some of the things they said to you. It seems like there might have been some other girl around who used to stick up for you, but I guess that girl is gone now so those girls came back to harass you again."

 

"Yeah that's right. A friend of yours has disappeared. Still no sign of her?" Masaomi asked.

 

_'Masaomi! How could you be concerned for this whore?!'_

 

"It's Mika Harima from our class, isn't it?" Anri was silent for a few minutes before she took out a scrapbook. Not that Yuno cared, but she looked at the contents anyways. It was Anri, and a chestnut haired girl with short hair and a small beanie.

 

"They're saying that she's just absent from school right now, but she's been missing since before school even started." Anri spoke out.

 

"Shouldn't we tell the cops about this?" Masaomi asked.

 

_'No. Just let her suffer. Listen to me Masaomi!'_

 

"The last I heard from her she had sent a text to me and her family. She said her heart was broken so she was taking a quick trip and not to worry."

 

"Her heart was broken? What happened?" Mikado asked.

 

_'Well it wouldn't surprise me if she just said that to get away from this girl'_

 

"Well she…listen, this might come as a bit of a shock to you…" Anri mumbled.

 

"After all I've seen these past few days I doubt anything can shock me."

 

"I have to agree with that Mikado" Yuno added to Mikado's statement.

 

"My friend Mika…" Anri mumbled.

 

_'Even though I don't really care about you and your—'_

 

"…Is a stalker." Yuno, along with Mikado choked on a bit of ice cream.

 

_'She's a stalker?'_

 

"Gotcha. So that guy we overheard you talking to earlier…" Masaomi crossed his arms as he talked. "Mika was stalking him. No sorry, she was deeply in love with him and had to go on a trip because he rejected her." Masaomi concluded.

 

_'Ouch. That must've hurt. I don't think that's what I would've done though. I know exactly what I would do if Masaomi would reject me…which I doubt he will.'_

 

"That's an issue for a family then, not you. If she doesn't come back soon, they'll call the cops."

 

_'Good job Masaomi! Now we don't need her whoring out on us!'_

 

"Were the two of you close? Were you good friends?"

 

_'...Mikado. What did I just say to Masaomi?'_

 

"Well, we were together all the time."

 

_'Wow. Shocker'_

 

"I'm not naturally very social, but, she dragged me along wherever she went. And it was only because of her I actually met people."

 

_'Why does Hinata and my relationship need to be similar to hers?!'_

 

"Then when I found out she chose the same high school, I actually felt kinda guilty."

 

"So then…"

 

_'Exactly Mikado. Mika has only been using her to make herself look better. Not even Hinata or Kousaka did that. So go ahead, inform her'_

 

"I know." Anri mumbled instead.

 

"Huh? Know what?"

 

"That Mika was only using me to make herself look better-"

 

_'Huh. She's that smart at least.'_

 

"-But to be completely honest I was using her too. Depending on her made my life easier. Pretty soon I couldn't imagine living any other way."

 

_'Wow, good thing she admits that she's a parasite.'_

 

"Um…" Mikado simply mumbled out.

 

"But now I think I'm okay. I realize that I don't really need her."

 

_'You bitch! Friends are there for you because they want you, not because they need you, even if they use you! So you don't need the girl you called a friend?!'_

 

"I'm used to it now. I'm doing fine without her. To tell you guys the truth, I only asked to be class rep because that's the job she wanted. I figured I should just do it in her place."

 

_'Go die already.'_

 

"I wanted to prove to myself that I can be better than she is. You think I'm devious, don't you?" Anri asked with a small smile on her face.

 

_'Yes! I do!'_

 

"Actually I think it's devious that you're telling us this" Yuno, along with Anri and Masaomi looked up at Mikado in surprise. "It kinda seems…like you're asking for our forgiveness or something. The fact that you wanna be better than her is not something you should feel the need to defend. If you ask me that something you should really own and be proud of."

 

_'Wait a second. Mikado, could it be that…?'_

 

Mikado looked a bit away before Anri stood up from the spring rider.

 

"You're so right." She bowed as she spoke. "Thank you Mikado."

 

_'Maybe…maybe I don't need to harm her to keep her from Masaomi.'_

 

Speaking of Masaomi…

 

"Hahaha! You're lame!" Masaomi was rocking the rider, causing Mikado to fall off and drop the remains of his ice cream cone. R.I.P Ice Cream Cone. From April 6th 2008 till April 6th 2008.

 

"Why am I lame? Masaomi!" Yuno smiled at the small quarrel between the childhood best friends.

 

_'If I could get her and Mikado together…then maybe…'_

 

** Time-Skip **

 

"Thanks for everything today. I should really be getting home." It was already sunset. Anri was bowing to Yuno, Mikado and Masaomi as she was about to depart.

 

"Alright, see ya." Mikado said.

 

"Goodbye my dear Anri!"

 

"See you." Yuno waved as she followed the two males.

 

"You know, I started thinking, I'll bet Seiji and her friend Mika might actually be together right now." Mikado told Yuno and Masaomi.

 

"You mean the stalker got the stalkee?" Yuno asked Mikado. If that was true, then it could happen to Masaomi and her! Right? Wait, no! She wasn't a stalker!

 

"I don't know I'm not sure. Maybe she kidnapped him or something."

 

"More likely." Masaomi said.

 

"If we wanted to, how could we find her?" Masaomi waved his hand at Mikado.

 

"I say drop it. Anri said she's fine." said blond said.

 

"You would need a massive organization for something like this." Mikado mumbled. "Like the Dollars or something…"

 

_'What is it with Mikado and the Dollars? That's all he's been asking about since I met him.'_

 

"Mikado, don't tell me you're planning to join the Dollars or something." Whoa. Masaomi actually sounded kinda serious.

 

"Huh? What? No way." Mikado assured the blond.

 

"You too Yuno. Color gangs are the kind of thing you do when you're young, and then just regret it when you're older!"

 

"But then again, you need to do some things while you're young." Mikado responded. Yuno just took Masaomi's hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

"Don't worry Masaomi. I promise you, I won't join one of those gangs!" She flashed him a smile.

 

"Good. No color gang gets to have you Yuno, because you're all~ mine~."

 

It wasn't long before they all stopped at the corner of a street where they always met and departed.

 

"So, we'll see you tomorrow again Masaomi?" Mikado asked his childhood friend.

 

"Of course you will! Right, Yuno?"

 

"That's right!" The rosette chirped.

 

"Well, I better get going. You coming Yuno?" Mikado asked.

 

"Sorry Mikado. But, I have some business to take care of first. I can't go home with you tonight." Yuno apologized.

 

"That's okay! Well, I'll see you later!" Mikado waved as he began to walk away.

 

"See ya!" Masaomi said as he waved back.

 

"Bye bye!" Yuno waved back with him. "So…I should go do my stuff. Goodbye, Masaomi." Yuno was about to leave, but someone grabbed her wrist.

 

"Now, now, just hold on a sec Yuno." Yuno looked back at the blond, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"W-What is it?" Yuno blushed, as she looked at that enticing smirk of his.

 

"We still have some unfinished business."

 

"W-What?"

 

Masaomi pulled Yuno back towards him and held onto her upper arms. Yuno's face flushed crimson red as he leaned his face closer to hers, their noses barely away from each other.

 

_'I-Is Masaomi gonna-?!'_

 

Yuno looked as he closed his eyes. The grip on her arms tightened a bit and pulled her slightly closer to their owner.

 

_'M-Masaomi!'_

 

He planted his lips on her nose. Yuno's face flushed darker red. Seconds passed before he finally retracted.

 

"Ma-Ma-Masaomi! What…!"

 

"That was your reward for cheering me on earlier. And also because I wanted to." Masaomi leaned away from Yuno and let go of her arms. Yuno stared up at his face. He was giving her a warm smile, one that easily melted her heart lovestruck heart.

 

"Masa…omi…" Yuno mumbled out. Her face looked completely flustered. Masaomi looked away and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

 

"Hehe, sorry. Guess that was kinda awkward huh?"

 

"H-Huh? N-No! Not at all!" Yuno quickly exclaimed, grabbing Masaomi's hand. "I'm fine with it!"

 

"Yuno…" She felt the hand she was holding give a light squeeze and a shadow loom over her.

 

"Then, I better get going. I got some things I gotta take care of as well." He said. He didn't even give the female a chance to say goodbye, because he had already turned around and vanished from her sight.

 

**_ Flashback _ **

 

_"Masaomi called me cute!" She giggled, feeling triumphant with the compliment she had received from the male. No sooner, her face distorted into a frown. She wasn't done for the night. Just in case he was awake, she would give this person a call._

 

_Typing in the newest digits and pressing the call button, the female held the phone up to her ear. Another set of beeps was thrown her way, before a voice finally responded to her call._

 

_"Good evening. What might I do for you this late?"_

 

_"Is this Izaya Orihara?"_

 

_"Oh! Yes! What may I do for you on this fine evening miss?"_

 

_"I would like to make an appointment with you."_

 

**_ Flashback End _ **

 

** Masaomi's P.O.V **

 

Masaomi trudged down the street as he pondered over his earlier actions. What was that all about? He had never done that to any female friend of his. The only one he could ever do something like that to was—

 

…Saki.

 

What was it Masaomi was doing? Was he attracted to the unusual female? Why would he be attracted to her like that so early on? Okay, bad question, he was attracted to every female that met his eyesight but, what made Yuno _more_ attractive than sexy Anri-chan? Was it because she seemed to like his flirting? Because she was heartbreakingly cute at times? Because of what?

 

It didn't make sense to have fallen for Yuno! It was just their 2nd day of knowing each other even existed! Besides, it wouldn't be right to just get with Yuno. Especially not since that day. He wasn't going to date or even confess to himself that he liked Yuno. He'd just keep it like he always has. Just throwing lame flirtatious jokes and lines at her, like every female.

 

Still…

 

** Yuno's P.O.V **

 

Yuno fiddled with her skirt as she sat in a seat in the metro. Her thoughts kept trailing back to just half an hour ago. Masaomi had kissed her! Not directly on the lips, but on the nose! She could still feel his lips' touch linger on face, the warmth spread through the lovable kiss still intact.

 

As the doors of the metro opened, Yuno stepped out. She was now in Shinjuku Station. She quickly took out the card she had received yesterday.

 

**_Izaya Orihara_ **

 

**_Information Broker in Shinjuku_ **

 

Then, there was of course the address along with the phone number she called. Yuno looked at it, and took out her phone, searching for the place on an online local map. Huh. Wasn't too far from here. She could easily walk there.

 

She began rushing to the address. As she walked, she pondered over how she even received the card yesterday. It just slipped into her pocket as she had been going around. It was only once she had paid for the groceries yesterday that she had noticed the paper, as it grazed across her fingers.

 

She finally reached the written address. Yuno stared up in awe at the tall building. It was like a penthouse building. And this was where the info broker lived? Impressive. Yuno entered the building, spotting vending machines and an elevator to the left. She hesitantly clicked on the arrow up button of the elevator, seeing the doors open.

 

Yuno stepped inside said elevator, standing completely still as it slowly drove up to the top floor. When it finally reached her destination, she stepped out, appearing in a hallway and close to a door. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before the door opened.

 

"Ah, you're here! Welcome!" A man had opened the door. He was taller than Yuno, and was definitely a young adult in his mid-twenties. His hair was short, black, and spiky, and his overall face complexion was, yes, Yuno would admit it, pretty beautiful. He was wearing a black blouse and a pair of belted jeans. As much as Yuno hated to say it, this man was definitely a handsome one.

 

However, Yuno couldn't shrug off the devious and manipulative vibe he was giving off. Especially not as his crimson brown eyes looked as if they were examined every detail of her body and soul. This man was dangerous, no doubt. Wait a second… This man was—

 

_'Parkas!'_

 

"You seem somewhat surprised. Tell me, why is that?" Yep. Definitely Parkas. He was talking with the exact tone and accent. This man was definitely dangerous then. Shizuo hated him, yet he wasn't hit. Well, that might be because Shizuo was busy beating delinquents, but still.

 

"You're the one who Shizuo hates, right? Yesterday you were in the middle of town and you were in a sort of…battle."

 

"Ah yes, you were there too right? Well let me introduce myself in person rather than over a phone. I am Izaya Orihara. Please, come in Yuno Gasai!" The black haired male stepped aside and motioned his hand inside the room.

 

"How do you know my name?" Yuno questioned distrustfully as she stepped inside. The room was luxurious, and as Yuno had mentioned earlier, looked like a penthouse. Actually, it looked more like the mix of a penthouse apartment and an office. As Izaya closed the door and chuckled, he motioned his hand towards one of the two leather couches in the room.

 

"I know just about every human that lives in Ikebukuro, Yuno. Now please, take a seat and we can get started."

 

Yuno slowly sat down on the couch, and took her shoulder bag off, placing it between her legs. Izaya went up and sat on an office chair at a desk with two computers. A laptop and desktop computer.

 

"So, what is it you want, _Yu-chan?_ "

 

…

 

_'What do I want?'_

 

"I want…"

 

_'Masaomi's love and affection…I want it…'_

 

"…information on these girls."

 

_'This is the only way to obtain it without too many obstacles to overcome.'_

 

Yuno rose from the couch and stepped over to the info broker. She turned on her phone, showing all the girls on the pictures. A smirk formed on Izaya's face.

 

"Ah, yes. All these girls have been near Masaomi, is that right?"

 

"That's right."

 

"But tell me this, Yu-chan. How do you plan to dispose of _all_ the girls Masaomi flirts with? I mean, he flirts every day with a new female." Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

 

"And I hang around him every day. It can go on from there. I just won't leave a trace leading back to me."

 

"Eh? Is that so? Alright, I'll give you all the information available on these girls. But it will cost you, so I wonder how you are going to pay. But not really, I think I know how"

 

Yuno walked back over to her bag at the couch and zipped it open. She searched for a few seconds before she returned to Izaya, holding more than a handful of cash.

 

"Is this enough?" Yuno asked as she threw the money on the desk. Izaya grabbed the cash, and smirked as he looked at the amount.

 

"This should cover for the all the girls you have now and the ones in the future. How about this? You give me this, and 5500¥ every time you need information, and in return, I'll give you all the info you want. Sounds reasonable?"

 

Yuno immediately held her hand out for the info broker to take.

 

"Deal." Izaya chuckled, and took her hand, shaking it.

 

** Time-Skip **

 

_'_ _**The first one you're looking for is an Akane Nakamura. No notable traits, besides her red dyed hair with pink highlights, and also her school uniform. It's not from Raira, but from another school called Rikkyo Ikebukuro University. Nothing out of the ordinary. Let's see...you should be able to corner her somewhere in the eastern part of** _ _**Ikebukuro. Good luck.'** _

 

The words from Izaya kept repeating in Yuno's head. That, and the word 'kill'.

 

She wore a rather flexible outfit. Just a pair of black jeans and a black blouse to blend in with the shadows. Her face was covered by a doctor's mask, whilst her hands were covered by black gloves. She wore normal sneakers, just so she could run away easily if something happened.

 

She heard a feminine voice up ahead. She had reached a darker part of town, one where you just don't find people in the blink of an eye compared to the mid-city.

 

_'This is for Masaomi.'_

 

"Akane Nakamura, right?" Yuno chirped as she faced the back of a female. The female had red hair, with pink highlights. The female turned around, staring at Yuno. What appeared to be confusion at first, turned to slight fear and discomfort.

 

_'This is for Masaomi.'_

 

"What is it? What do you want?"

 

"Shh. Just be a good girl, unlike the real whore you are and go to sleep."

 

_'This is for Masaomi.'_

 

Yuno quickly slammed her gloved hand over the female's mouth, as the shining blade struck through the skin and flesh of the female's throat. Red blood spurted across the secluded dark pavement. A scream wanted to echo through the night, but the voice was killed, and so was the life. A life that should not have been taken was taken.

 

"It's done…but I can't get ahead of myself…there's plenty more, and I'm gonna find them…I can't let a single one escape…"

 

Yuno quickly took out a piece of paper. Something was written on it. She quickly placed it on the newly dead body in front of her, before she turned and left, hiding in the shadows.

 

_"_ **YoU'rE iNsAnE, YuNo!"**

 

_'No. I'm not insane'_

 

" **\--- WiLl PrAiSe mE aGaIn!"**

 

_'That's right; Masaomi will praise me for everything I do'_

 

**"YuNo! I'M gOiNg tO SaVe YoU!"**

 

_'Of course you are Masaomi. You're my hero after all.'_

 

**"It'S aLrIgHt, ----"**

 

_'You aren't going to get hurt I promise you.'_

 

**"I LoVe YoU, YuNo"**

 

_'I love you too, Masaomi._

 

_'Let's stay together forever'_

 

**_AlL tHe CoMiNg DeAtHs ArE aLrEaDy ReCoRdEd iN mY dIaRy. GoOd LuCk FiNdInG mE._ **

 

_**'ThIs WoN't StOp…UnTiL mAsAoMi Is MiNe.** _

 

_**'** _ _**ThAt'S oKaY…rIgHt?'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first story on here, but not my first fanfic! This story will also be available on Quotev, Wattpad, and Fanficiton.net!


End file.
